magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby Kordaetis Elephant
These are intelligent and gentle companions, and as such are free to wander where they will. Kordaetis elephants mostly congregate around the lake, keeping an eye on their young and munching on plants. On hot days, these elephants relax in the mud, although they are too proud of their unusual ears to get them dirty. To clean themselves, the elephants wade into the water and use their trunks to suck up water, creating a most interesting shower. They clean their mates and hatchlings as well, using their trunks to affectionately wash them. The rest of their time is spent eating; elephants are quite large, and require many meals. It's become necessary for grasses to be grown overnight with a spell or two, lest the area around Lake Lakira become barren. This is not a problem in the wild, as the elephants never remain in one area for long. Many believe these companions are closely related to mohlaris elephants, as they share the same traits and both come from unknown lands to the east. Indeed, the two elephants are often together, watching over each other's young and sharing food. Though the two do not produce children together, there are a few elephants who prefer the company of the other species more than their own and spend the majority of their time with them. Egg This shell of this golden egg has a shining gem embedded in it. Hatchling These hatchlings are vain little things, and greatly enjoy human company. If left alone for two long, a bored hatchling will make a run for it, breaking into the castle and harassing everyone. Although these little hatchlings cannot run very quickly, they know full well that they are too heavy to be herded or picked up. So, they find the busiest area in the castle and lay down, oftentimes surprising magi by spraying them with water from their trunks. The easiest way to remove them is to offer them their favorite treat; watermelon. A trail of slices usually suffices to bring even the most unruly of kordaetis elephants back to their place by the lake. Adult These companions grow to be quite large; several times the height of a man. Despite their size, they are gentle beasts, and not easily provoked. These companions were once heavily hunted, as their tusks and feathers are quite exotic and valuable. Luckily, these practices have long been outlawed, and both magi and villagers watch for anyone seeking to harm kordaetis elephants. As for where they can be found, these creatures usually roam near large rivers by the rainforest. It's not unheard of for hatchlings to wander into villages, seeking attention or hunting for watermelon. Their favorite food is watermelon, and gardeners ensure that plenty of these fruits are grown for them. Kordaetis elephants stomp on the fruit or fling it, breaking it open so that they might eat it. Slices are also cut daily and brought to the hatchlings, who run excitedly towards any visitors, ears flapping. Young elephants are always pleased to receive company. Adult kordaetis elephants have much the same temperaments as hatchlings, though they are slightly less raucous, and more devoted to their mates than playing. As they reach adulthood, their beautiful markings become even more vibrant. Their large ears are covered with gorgeous feathers, like those of an exotic bird. In case anyone should think of plucking their plumage, kordaetis elephants defend themselves with sharp, gold tipped tusks. Above their eyes sits a shining gem, which contains all of their memories. Should they wish it, these elephants can show their past, by having their magi look into the gem. Breeding Additional Information *No. 325 *Obtained from the Stream (very common) *Released: July 22, 2012 *Artist: DarrkestDrow *Description: Damien Category:2012 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Elephants Category:Kordaetis Elephants